U.S. Pat. No. 9,023,257 issued on May 5, 2015 for HYDROPHILICITY ALTERATION SYSTEM AND METHOD by inventors Ruth (nmn) Sahler, Stephen Q. Zhou, and Josef F. Bille teaches that the refractive index of a polymer-based lens may be modified using pulsed laser radiation.
The system as described in this issued patent generally requires the use of a controlled laboratory environment to ensure that the manufactured lens is accurately formed and is properly sterilized and thus safe for insertion into a patient. There is no provision in the prior art for field customization of lenses that are properly prepared for ex vivo insertion into a patient.